Another Advent
EPISODE 1: Another Advent is the first episode of Kamen Rider: Civil War. Synopsis To be added Plot The episode starts off with the battling each other in a desolate wasteland, with 35 riders watching in the background. Among those are Shinji Kido, Kouta Kazuraba, and Emu Hojo. Some of the 35 riders wonder why they've been summoned to Mobius, and whoever lives after 14 days will be released from Mobius with restored memories. Shinji doesn't want the battle to continue, so he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki and tries to stop the fight, but to no avail. Kouta transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim, and sides with Sonic and Rookie. Emu transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and counters Gaim, leading him to believe that a civil war has just started. On the 2nd day of the civil war, Sonic wakes up in a ruined from , with Kouta Kazuraba, Wataru Kurenai and Shin Kazamatsuri, who are one mini-team while the rest of Sonic's team are in hiding. Nearby, Silver and his three comrades: Shinji Kido, Haruto Soma and Shouichi Tsugami, spot Shadow and his comrades: Emu Hojo and Takeru Tenkuji, with a campfire. Shadow's gang and Silver's gang spot each other and a big battle breaks out, with Sonic's gang then transforming to join the battle. However, all three gangs were forced to retreat when the Deadly Six (bar Zavok) appear and interrupt their battle. Sonic changes into to destroy the Deadly Six before leaving with his team. At a destroyed part of , Rookie tells his three other comrades: Aruto Hiden, Daisuke Yamamoto and Souji Tendou, that Drive, OOO, Ichigo, Nigo and Kuuga are still hiding. The three demorph as Rookie gives his group some drinks, though Tendiou questions his motives, saying that they're all in danger and can't take any risks. Hiden tells him that they need to celebrate little victories they have, while their lives are in stake. Nearby, Shinji, Haruto and Silver are spying on Rookie's gang to figure out their plans, but can't figure out what they're trying to do. Suddenly, the three are blasted out of their hiding spot, with Rookie's gang wondering where that came from. The two people that knocked the trio down were Kamen Riders X and Faiz. The two sides fight, but Ryuki refuses, and instead tells Rookie's gang to retreat. The latter are confused, but agree to retreat. With Silver weakened, X and Faiz finish off Haruto and destroy his belt. Haruto's belt breaks, and untransforms, but starts to disintegrate as well, before disappearing entirely. X and Faiz are shocked that they've killed a fellow rider, but Shinji transforms and fights back, in order to avenge Haruto. He activates his Final Vent and aims it at Faiz, and X and Silver tell him to stop, but it's too late, as Shinji hits Faiz and starts to dissolve into sand. Realising that he killed a human himself, Shinji is terrified. He lets out a scream of horror and anguish, before teleporting away with Silver. X undoes his transformation into Keisuke Jin and proceeds to run away. Elsewhere, Sento Kiryu is riding his motorbike to meet up with two comrades: Daiki Kaito and Hitoshi Hidaka, to discuss the whereabouts the rest of the riders could be, before they see Keisuke arrive on his motorbike, revealing that Ryuki killed both Wizard and Faiz (when Ryuki only killed Faiz, and Faiz and X killed Wizard). As soon as Keisuke tells them, an unknown figure kicks him and causes him to disintegrate. It turns out that the figure was Kamen Rider Kuuga, and vows to kill anyone who kills innocent people. Considering it as a challenge, the other riders transform into Kamen Riders Build, Diend and Hibiki, respectively, and start to battle Kuuga. Cast * : |金丸 淳一|Kanemaru Jun'ichi}} * |ルーキー|Rūkī}}: |関ゆう|Seki Yū}} * |シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ|Shadō za Hejjihoggu}}: |遊佐浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ|Shirubā za Hejjihoggu}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * |城戸 真司|Kido Shinji}}: |須賀 貴匡 Suga Takamasa}} * |葛葉 紘汰|Kazuraba Kōta}}: |佐野 岳|Sano Gaku}} * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} Guest Cast * |紅 渡|Kurenai Wataru}}: |瀬戸 康史|Seto Kōji}} * |風祭 真|Kazamatsuri Shin}}: |石川 真|Ishikawa Shin}} * |天空寺 タケル|Tenkūji Takeru}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} * |天道 総司|Tendō Sōji}}: |水嶋 ヒロ|Mizushima Hiro}} * |山本 大介|Yamamoto Daisuke}}: |岡崎 徹|Okazaki Tōru}} * |飛電或人|Hiden Aruto}}: |高橋文哉|Takahashi Fumiya}} * |神 敬介|Jin Keisuke}}: |速水 亮|Hayami Ryō}} * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sento}}: |犬飼貴丈|Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |日高 仁志|Hidaka Hitoshi}}: |細川 茂樹|Hosokawa Shigeki}} * |仮面ライダーアギト|Kamen Raidā Agito|Voice}}: |賀集 利樹|Kashū Toshiki}} * |仮面ライダーファイズ|Kamen Raidā Faizu|Voice}}: |半田 健人|Handa Kento}} * |仮面ライダーウィザード|Kamen Raidā Wizādo|Voice}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shunya}} * Forms and Collectibles Used To be added Notes *'Rider Deaths this Episode -' **'Kamen Rider Wizard:' Killed by X's X-Slash and Faiz's Photon Buster. **'Kamen Rider Faiz:' Killed by Ryuki's Final Vent. **'Kamen Rider X:' Killed by Kuuga's Rider Kick. **???: ??? **???: ??? *'Riders Remaining:' 34/39